The Truth Revealed At Last
by Cheerfully Cynical
Summary: A one-shot of Merlin being forced to reveal his magic. Arthur doesn't know what to do or think. Neither do the Knights.


**So, this fanfic can be in the timeslot of anywhere as long as **_**Arthur is the king**_** and the **_**Knights of the Round Table were established. **_

**Enjoy!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merlin bit back a snort. King Arthur decided to throw a small gathering in the dining room for -yet another - King that would sign a 'very important document that would keep the peace between the nations'... Or so he had been told by Arthur ten thousand times.

Arthur turned his head slightly to alert Merlin that he did-indeed- hear his little snort, and was not amused. The other prince, who was sitting next to his father on the other side of the room, kept making disgusted faces at each servant that would walk by. Merlin, seeing this, had made sure that every time he walked past the prat, he would make faces behind _his_ back.

Each knight of Camelot dared not to make a sound, but once and a while one Knight, who knew well Merlin, would chuckle, causing another to laugh. No one from the other court understood what the random fit of laughter was about.

Sometimes having a one fourth square table really helped.

Merlin began pouring more water for Arthur, making sure he would be able to whisper "Reminds me of you, sire," in his ear.

Arthur looked around quickly before he gave Merlin a quick jab in the ribs. Merlin doubled over for a second, almost losing the water pitcher, but he quickly saved himself the embarrassment. Both had a small smile on their faces after the exchange.

Suddenly, a cold breeze caused Merlin to shiver. It was strange. It was nearly August, there was no reason for the sudden burst of wind. And then Merlin, with cold realization, remembered that the chill was often from some sort of magical essence.

Merlin's heart rate increased. He realized with sudden urgency that not one of the men inside of these chambers were even near ready for an attack, let alone a magical one. What was he to do? He couldn't leave Arthur alone to find the source, nor could be turn to Gaius for help!

Granted, he didn't know if something was coming this way, but with his luck, it most likely. When was it ever easy for him? He looked around again, noticing with dread that no one else had felt it. Arthur was politely listening to one of the knights tell his tale, enjoying the calming conversation.

It happened so fast that Merlin had barely any time to react. The prat prince suddenly stood and, taking a rather large meet knife into his right hand, threw it directly at Arthur.

Merlin stopped time without even thinking about it. He watched the knife now, slowly spinning toward Arthur, and thought about stepping in front of it, but Merlin quickly ruled out that idea when he realized that he couldn't just randomly appear in a place. Would Arthur kill him right there and then if he used magic? Would he be banished?

It didn't matter. Merlin worked too hard to keep destiny safe. _"Subsisto," _He cried, raising his hand to stop the weapon. The knife's pointy tip froze ten inches away from Arthur's face, hovering in place. Merlin saw, out of the corner of his eye, the other prince clutch his head as if he was experiencing a terrible headache, and then went into a dead faint, taking the chair with him.

There was a brief moment of silence where everyone attempted to comprehend the situation... then it went to hell in a hand basket.

People began running everywhere, screaming while hustling to the exits. Merlin, scared by the sudden commotion, stopped the spell, allowing the knife to fall messily onto Arthur's plate. Arthur was still attempting to get over that he was almost killed... and saved by his servant... who had _magic!_

There was a second, just a second, where Merlin had a chance to stare into Arthur's eyes... and see an intense emotion of confusion and betrayal. The pure _hate _in Arthur's eyes caused Merlin to physically step back.

The madness briefly stopped, and all that was left were the most trusted Knights of the Round Table, Gwen, and Arthur. The Knights circled him, but none had any weapons to threaten him. Their swords were down in the armory. Merlin searched for _one _friendly face, but all the Knights seemed to be angry at him for _existing. _It was soul crushing to see his friends turn on him so quickly.

"Wait!" Cried Merlin, "Just wait!" But he couldn't think of anything to say. Were they any words that _could _justify his actions? How would the knights ever forgive him? How could _Arthur _ever forgive him?

It seemed like they were at a stalemate of feelings. None of them wanted to say anything , do anything, until they figured out just what was going on. Arthur in particular stood oddly still, strangely calm, while looking at his own servant.

Merlin, for the life of him, could not explain the anger that he felt that moment. Yes, a million upon a million fears rushed into his mind, but the soul clenching anger at Arthur, at the situation, _at his friends _was almost satisfying and scary at the same time. He deserved gratitude, at least some understanding, not _punishment. _

Little did Merlin know that Arthur was thinking along the same lines. After all, Merlin _was _his friend. Yes, he had witnessed magic from his most trusted advisor, and the feeling of betrayal _once again _was devastating, but Merlin at least deserved a chance.

Arthur stepped forward, close enough to not have to yell to talk to Merlin, but far enough to be able to defend himself if need. "You have a minute to explain."

Merlin's mouth opened in shock for a good five seconds, and then he started laughing. Not just small giggles either; it was full blown clutching his sides' laughter. The knights looked at each other, worried about the sanity of their friend.

"Arthur," He said, still smiling, "I would need a lifetime to explain my life story to you."

"You have a minute." Arthur replied, wanting answers.

Merlin's eyes hardened at Arthur's tone. "Is this how we're going to do it, Arthur? Am I instantly your enemy for _saving your life? _Don't I deserve at least a little _gratitude_! For once in my life won't I ever get thanks?" Merlin took a deep breath. "I understand your views on _magic-_" At this Arthur and the Knights flinched. "- But, after all that we have been through, have you instantly discredited me?

Arthur head fell down in embarrassment. "Of course not Merlin, you're my friend."

"And ours!" Gwaine added, while the other Knights nodded along with him.

"Well from my point of view it doesn't look like it." Merlin said, looking sadly at the people circled around him.

"No Merlin, I am just..." Arthur trailed off, not knowing what to say. He was hurt, surprised, confused... angry! _He _should be the one screaming and complaining, not comforting the sorcerer! What was he doing! He should have killed him by now!

The Knights began to move away from Merlin, but Arthur held his ground. He didn't stop his Knights, but neither did he relax.

"I can't let you leave, Merlin. What if you hurt someone?" But there was more behind those words. Arthur wasn't talking about the people of Camelot, he was talking about himself. Merlin had hurt _him. _

But Merlin didn't see it that way. Once again his eyes grew stormy. "Really _Arthur Pendragon_, do you think, after all this time, that I would hurt _anyone. _I am the same man I was ten minutes ago!"

"But you're not, Merlin! Not to me!" Arthur yelled back, having the same fury.

"Arthur..." Gwen said quietly, attempting to calm the King.

"No!" Arthur cried. "None of you are changing my mind about this. You- you have magic!"

"Your point being...?" Merlin responded almost seriously.

Arthur stared at him with his mouth open. "Does anyone else seewhat I'm seeing?"

Gwaine stepped forward, maybe being the bravest of them today. "I see my friend Merlin revealing a little bit of a big secret. And I didn't even get him drunk!"

No one laughed. The room went silent again; a horrible descending silence.

"What do you want me to say, Arthur?" Merlin began softly, looking at the ground. "Am I going to be executed now? Are you going to drag me down to the dungeons were I would wait months upon months for you decide what to do with me? Will you burn me at the stake? Would you banish me?"

Merlin looked up, and Arthur could see the tears in his eyes. "I didn't keep it a secret to betray you, Arthur, I kept the secret because... at first I was pretty sure Uther was going to kill me. And, eventually, when I finally considered telling, I thought about how much you would argue with your father, or how _you _would kill me. And now... I don't know. I was scared Arthur. I don't – didn't want this – this part of me – to ruin the trust you had in me."

Arthur stood still, barely breathing. The Knights and Gwen along with him.

"Someone wise once called us two sides of the same coin. I can't ruin that."

"Merlin..." Arthur began, but he couldn't form the words. How could he have been so blind to it all? This was _Merlin. _How was Arthur ever going to be able to make it up to him? How could Merlin forgive him for being so _stupid? _

And then an idea struck him. "Show me."

Merlin spun around, eyebrow up to his hairline. "What!?"

"Show me. Prove to me that magic is not all evil."

Merlin opened his mouth a couple of times, attempting to say that there was no way a single spell that could convince him that magic was truly not evil, but then an idea struck him. Would Arthur remember, all those years ago?

He had too. There was nothing else that Merlin could think of. This had to work.

He whispered no spell name, did not move a muscle, but the golden eyes of a sorcerer shone brilliantly for a millisecond, and Arthur had to stop himself from moving, but all that happened was a ball of light as big as a head shine in front of Merlin; the same one those many years ago when Merlin guided Arthur to safety.

Merlin looked at Arthur's face, almost expected him to be angry, but the King surprised him. He was staring at the ball, his lip barely curving upward in a small smile. He looked almost calm. Gwen and the Knights had almost the same look on their faces. It was as if his magic was...

"_Okay," _Merlin thought, "_I definitely put some sort of calming spell into this." _

"I'm sorry," Arthur said now, moving forward. Merlin went slack jawed. "I'm serious. I should not have so eagerly condemned you. You're a- a sorcerer, but you're my most trusted friend beforehand. I know this is not going to be easy for both of us, but I hope one day we can make it up to each other."

Merlin nodded. "We will, Arthur. I know we will."

"So, I have a question." Gwaine interrupted, "Does that mean that every magical situation we encountered was probably stopped by you? And therefor Princess over here was saved a million times by you with him not knowing."

"Um," Merlin said, glancing at the murdering look Arthur had on his face. "Yes," Arthur growled, "No...?"

"MERLIN!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Needless to say, there were good and bad days about the subject of magic. There were fights, there were battles, there were situations, but Merlin and Arthur's relationship always bounced back to the way it always was. They would always trust each other, no matter how much of an idiot _both _of them were.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**It's kind of a rushed little reveal fic, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I really don't think I will continue if anyone is wondering. **

**REVIEWS ARE SO NICE! THANK YOU! **


End file.
